


In the Cards

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel has a soul, Castiel is dead-ish, Cosmic Consequences, Human Castiel, M/M, Message from beyond, Post-Season/Series 12, Psychic, Sam is tired of Dean's shit, Shipper Sam, Skeptic Dean, Soulmates, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Sam takes Dean to see Patience Turner to get their cards read and see if she's a real psychic like her grandmother Missouri. Dean denies the fortune he's given but Sam is optimistic.





	In the Cards

“It’s just parlor tricks, Sam. We’ve met like five real psychics our entire lives?” Dean held his brother back from going in.

 

“She’s Missouri’s granddaughter, Dean. If anybody has the potential to be the real deal it’s her. What can it hurt?”

 

“My wallet,” Dean scoffed. He rolled his eyes but followed Sam in anyway.

 

“Let the skeptic go first,” the young woman gestured for Dean to sit down. She didn’t have a typical layout for a tarot card reader. No colorful tapestries. No gaudy jewelry and flowing robe. Not even a candle. She even had her college degree in Literature hanging on the wall.

 

“Look, I can cold read a table full of poker players,” Dean started. “You may get your forty bucks but I ain’t got a life savings you can con into your bank account.”

 

She raised an eyebrow and shuffled her cards. “This ain’t poker, sweetie.” She laid out a card. “You lost someone, a partner or spouse.” Another card. “I’m sorry. He was your soulmate.”

 

Dean tensed and ground his teeth in his jaw.

 

“He isn’t your only loss,” she continued. She laid out three more cards. “Two will return to you but neither will be the same.”

 

“That’s the standard sell. Now you’re gonna tell me you have a message from the other side.” Dean sniped. 

 

“Assbutt? What the hell is assbutt?”

 

All the color drained from Dean’s face. “Where did you hear that? Who told you that?”

 

“He isn’t in the veil between worlds. It’s...deeper.”

 

Dean slammed his hand on the table. “That’s it! We’re done here.”

 

“Dean Winchester you sit your butt down and act civilized.” The voice came from another room.

 

“Missouri?” Sam asked.

 

She came from the kitchen with a cup of tea and looked him over. “You know you were born with the gift. That wasn’t Azazel’s doing.”

 

“What?” Sam took a step back.

 

“You still got a little of that wall standing up there,” the older woman stared up into his eyes. “Just needs a little push.”  She put her hand on Dean’s shoulder. “You’d think after all you’ve seen you’d have a little more faith.”

 

“Faith hasn’t done a damn thing for me.”

 

“Hush. Patience, finish his reading.”

 

She turned another card. “He will make a great sacrifice.” 

 

“He did that when he died.” Dean answered grimly.

 

Two more cards. “He chooses you above everything. He always will.”

 

Missouri patted Dean’s back. “You see, honey? Your angel is coming back to you. He won’t be the same but with your love and some time…”

 

Dean stood. “This is bullshit. All if it. I didn’t lose a spouse I lost a brother! And he’s gone for good. His wings burned into the ground. I prayed. I got down on my knees and I begged Chuck to bring him back. You know what I got? Nothing! So don’t blow smoke up my ass that he’s coming back because he’s not.” He stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

 

“He knows you don’t care. Denying his true connection to the angel is only hurting him worse,” Missouri told Sam.

 

“I know. He won’t talk to me or anybody about it. He’s so...broken.”

 

Patience gathered her cards. “Didn’t need these to see he’s a widower. I see that look all the time, men who lost their other halves. They come looking for peace, a sign to move on. Sometimes it’s in the cards, sometimes they find out their spouses finally felt free in death. I don’t pull punches.”

 

“What did they say about Cas? Is he really trying to come back?” Sam was cautiously optimistic.

 

“They have a bond that can’t be severed. The man, Castiel, feels the pull strong enough to follow it back to this plane.” Patience answered.

 

“Did you say ‘man’?”

 

“I did. He will not return as his former self. It is his sacrifice, his consequences.”

 

“Consequences…” Sam repeated. “His death brought balance. Soulmates. He gets a new soul, a clean slate.” Sam hugged Missouri before bounding out after Dean.

 

He found him in the Impala, hitting the steering wheel and crying. Sam could hear him screaming a few choice words. He tried his passenger side door to find it locked so he tapped the window. “Dean! Open up!”

 

The elder Winchester wiped at his eyes and unlocked the door. “You didn’t buy any of that did you?”

 

“Yeah, I did. She said he faced his consequences. She called him your soulmate.”

“It’s a load of crap, Sam.”

 

“Damnit, Dean. Everybody knows you love him so just get the hell over that and listen to me. Soulmate. Soul. Cas is coming back human with a new soul. Don’t you see? It all had to play out like it did. But he gets to come back. To you.”

 

Dean stayed silent.

 

“And when he does, you are telling him you love him so he knows what he gave up was worth it. That what he is fighting his way back from meant something besides a pat on the back and a beer.”

 

“Fuck you,” Dean said low.

 

“No. Fuck  _ you _ , Dean. You selfish, insecure, bastard. You strung him along just to keep him close without letting him know you had the same feelings for him. Get over your little identity crisis. What good is your reputation as a...a man whore when you have forever staring you in the face?”

 

“I’m not...I’m not gay, Sam. I can’t ride off into the sunset with him.”

 

“But do you love him?”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“And did you not pop a boner when he came back all cleaned up after Purgatory?”

 

Dean flustered. “How did...what?”

 

“Yeah, I noticed. And a million other times you looked at him like he was the moon and stars. You fall in love with a  _ person _ , Dean. You fell for Cas. He fell for you. You’re obviously attracted to him. Forget about trying to label it.”

 

“But…”

 

“He’s the one. Don’t fuck that up. I don’t think I could forgive you for that, and I forgave you for trying to kill me.”

 

“Goddamnit.”

  
Sam knew he’d finally gotten through. And if he had to, he would lock them both in the dungeon until those idiots finally talked it all out. He couldn't wait for Cas to come back.


End file.
